


Shut Up and Sit Down

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All of the Sass, Did I mention sass, F/M, Healing, I Tried, I wish to see shirtless Kylo in episode 8, M/M, Nurse!Reader, Sassy Kylo, Sassy Reader, but we shall see, sass wars, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine healing Kylo after his fight with Rey</p>
<p>Request for anon:<br/>"...Kylo Ren x Reader/OC set after the fight between Kylo and Rey. The reader is a nurse or doctor. They have to spend an unbearable amount of time with each other. Maybe we can see a lot of Han's humor in Kylo too..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Sit Down

"Here take this, please." Y/N hands Kylo a pill ad a small cup of water.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, it'll numb you up, so it won't hurt when I stitch you up. Or would you rather bleed out and die? Either one is fine with me."

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be." He looks at them with an amused expression. He holds out his hand. Y/N putts the pill and cup and he takes it without a fuss.

"Just get it over with." He lays back down and stares at the ceiling. 

"Sir, you need to remove your shirt." Y/N says in a monotone voice.

"Anxious, are we?" He smirks, removing the black garment from his pale frame.

Y/N shakes their head. "Not at all."

They start. Kylo doesn't make a sound, and Y/N wasn't complaining. Once finished, they tap him on the shoulder.  
"Your side's done. I need to clean the wound on your face."

He looks at Y/N and they look back, with a don't-fight-me-on-this-look.

"Fine." Kylo whines as he sits up.

Y/N says thank you and grabs a warm wash cloth. "This might sting a bit, but it'll be quick."

"Then get started."

Y/N places one hand on the right side of his face, while cleaning the left.

Feeling the sting, Kylo hisses and latches his hand onto Y/N's arm. "You done yet?"

"Yep!" Y/N sets the now slightly pink towel down. "I have some ointment for you, you'll need to apply it every night before you go to bed." They hand it to him, but not before applying some on his face.

"Can I put my shirt back on, please?"

"Whatever you want. I'll need to check up on it daily, so you'll need to-"

"Really sweetheart?" Kylo sounds annoyed.

"Yeah, well, sorry."

He shakes his head. "S'fine." He mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

I said it's fine. It's fine."

Alright. Have a good night sir." Y/N replies.

Kylo responds by waving his hand in the air and walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
